Fairy Tail Generation IV(Hiatus)
by AshK1980
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and just found it again. Summary in Episode 01.


_**Fairy Tail Generation IV**_

 _ **Author: AshK1980**_

 _ **Rating: Fiction Rated T To be Safe.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters, Mashima does. I own this story as well as Chisame Corona, Chiyoe the Poison Dragon, Roxie Chisame's Exceed Partner, Shigeru Sandarov, Terra Shigeru's Exceed Partner, Jimen the Earth Dragon, Celestia the Celestial Dragon, Miyuki the Snow Dragon, Lucy's Exceed Partner Liz, Lisanna's Exceed Partner Yuki, Apollo the Solar Dragon, Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane's Mother Ellejane Strauss. I also own the idea of the Platinum Keys. I also don't own Aspen, Crossroader32 does. I own neither Masshiro, Shiro, nor Setsuko, OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09 does. I also own neither Luna Fate Heartfilia V, Kiyu, nor Yue the Moon Dragon, Mirajane S and Erza S does. Any other OC's from submitters I add are property of their creators and not me.

 _ **Summary:**_

Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla survive Tenrou Island and are saved from being frozen by the Spirits of Layla, Ellejane as well as the Celestial Spirit King. The three, four including Carla return to Fairy Tail six years after the destruction of Tenrou Island with additional powers and two new friends, Liz, and Yuki who also happen to be Exceeds. Even though, the three, six including the Exceeds only spent thirty-six days in the Dragon Realm, six years have passed in Earthland when they finally return to Fairy Tail.

 _ **Ages:**_

Lucy Heartfilia: 17/18, Lisanna Strauss: 16/17, Wendy Marvell: 12/13, Carla, Liz, Yuki: 6/7, Celestia Human Form: Looks 25, Grandeeney Human form: Looks 25, Miyuki Human Form: Looks 25, Chiyoe Human Form: Looks 25, Jimen Human Form: Looks 25, Layla Heartfilia: 29 Ellejane Strauss: 28, Aspen: 23/24, Chisame Corona: 23/24, Shigeru Sandarov: 23/24, Romeo: 12/13, Luna Fate Heartfilia V/Queen: 22/23

 _ **Pairings:**_

LuLi, AlBis, GrUvia, ElfEver, ChisaGeru(OC Pairing), GaLe, LoRies, ScorpArius, Friendship!RoWen, others TBD.

 _ **Episode 01: Dragon Realm Training & Return Home**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 **Lucy, Lisanna, or Wendy's Point of View for Narrating purposes.**

 _Thoughts, Recaps, Letters to Layla and Ellejane, and Flashbacks_

Story Timeline is from _**End of Episode 122 through Episode 175: Natsu Vs the Two**_ **Dragons.** This story will also cover the new Anime Episodes once it comes out as well as some of the Manga.

Here is the Comparison in Dragon Realm vs Earthland time wise:

# of days in Dragon Realm = Time in Earthland  
1 Day = 2 Months  
2 Days = 4 Months  
3 Days = 6 Months  
4 Days = 8 Months  
5 Days = 10 Months  
6 Days = 1 Year  
12 Days = 2 Years  
18 Days = 3 Years  
24 Days = 4 Years  
30 Days = 5 Years  
36 Days = 6 Years  
42 Days = 7 Years  
So in other words neither Layla nor Ellejane have aged at all so they are 29 and 28 respectively.  
Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla will come back about 1 year before the rest of the Tenrou Team so that would make  
Lucy: 18, Lisanna: 17, Wendy: 13, and Carla, Liz and Yuki: 7 when the Tenrou Team returns.

* * *

 _ **December 16th, X784 Tenrou Island...**_

* * *

Ever since Lisanna arrived back from Edolas, her and Lucy have become really close. They became so close in fact that they fell for each other and started dating and Wendy and Carla are always hanging out with them.

December 16th, X784, Tenrou Island was eradicated by Acnologia. Even with three real first generation Dragon Slayers and one second generation Lightning Dragon Slayer, and all the magic they brought together nothing could stop Acnologia. The whole island vanished along with all of the core members of the guild Fairy Tail. No survivors were found. They would continue to search for six months afterwards, but no survivors were found. Or so they thought.

Before Acnologia used his roar, Mavis Vermilion, the first master and founder of the Wizard Guild Fairy Tail used one of the secret magics of Fairy Tail. She created a dome of magic power over Tenrou Island freezing the core Fairy Tail Members in time. It seems the Fairy Sphere did it's job, but two spirits looking down from Heaven couldn't take it. Their daughters and their friend, the little blue-haired girl as well as her white Exceed had so much to live for. They only had a limited amount of magic they could use due to the rules governing spirits and how much magic they could use. The two decided to use their own magic to insure that Lucy Heartfilia, Lisanna Strauss, Wendy Marvell, and the white Exceed Carla survived the attack. They pulled Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla out of the Fairy Sphere before it could be completely cast. Mavis was unaware of this event and assumed that all the core members of Fairy Tail were safe. However, little did the First Master know, Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy,and Carla would survive and continue to bring fame to Fairy Tail over the next several years.

Of the core members that were on Tenrou Island, four of them survived thanks to the spirits of Layla Heartfilia and Ellejane Strauss. Lucy Heartfilia, Lisanna Strauss, Wendy Marvell, and the Exceed known as Carla.

* * *

 _ **Flashback #1 begin, right after the attack of Acnologia that seemingly decimated the island and killed all of Fairy Tail's core members...**_

* * *

 _"No this can't happen! It was time to unseal the powers that Lucy and Lisanna were taught how to use until our deaths, little Wendy, and Carla are too young to die as well." Two spirit forms of two beautiful women one with golden blond hair and one with platinum white hair exclaimed as they quickly did what they could to keep the three girls and white Exceed from sinking with the rest of the group and Tenrou Island. "The time has come to unseal the powers that have laid dormant inside of our daughters since our deaths and the disappearance of the Dragons. Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic for Lucy and Snow Dragon Slayer Magic for Lisanna. Grandeeney, Celestia, and Miyuki knew the time was right as well as they projected an Astral form to save their three charges and the White Exceed Carla._

 _Two astral forms of Exceeds were also seen along with the Astral forms of Grandeeney, Celestia, and Miyuki, no they weren't ghosts and neither were the two women . The two women had died seven years ago, at least their bodies that held their souls on Earthland did. The two were in an alternate dimension known as the Dragon Realm. They were using a viewing Lacrima to see what happened. Activating the Anima of the Dragon realm, the two women went after Lucy Heartfilia, Lisanna Strauss, Wendy Marvell and Charla. Thanks to the help of the Celestia, Liz, Grandeeney, Miyuki and Yuki the three girls and the Exceed were saved._

 _"We have to take them to the palace. So activate the Anima!" Layla said as she was riding on Celestia hugging her only daughter close to her heart with one hand and keeping the golden yellow Exceed safe with the other. "The young Dragon Slayers will improve their magic exponentially. My dear Dragon subjects, Celestia, Grandeeney, and Miyuki you will venture to Earthland again. However, I must do one thing so that you will always be with the three girls."_

 _"What is that my dear queen?" Celestia asked. "Is Ellejane going to help as well?"_

 _"Yes I will." Ellejane said. "Miyuki, you must also help. Lisanna was trained by you until you disappeared seven and a half years ago. Layla and I knew that our time was near so we sealed the Dragon Slayer Magic within our daughters with only the basic attacks that you taught them. I know you also taught them advanced attacks even some Secret Arts, but you didn't have enough time to teach those techniques to them properly. So Layla and I sealed those techniques even deeper in the recesses of our young daughters' minds. It will take time for them to remember those."_

 _"I understand." Miyuki said with a nod. "It's time for our charges to tap into the Lost Magic of Dragon Slayers that we taught them when they were young."_

 _With that, the dragons flew their charges as well as the white Exceed through the Anima and into the Dragon Realm._

* * *

 ** _End Flashback#1._**

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, December 19th, X784...**_

* * *

Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Kinana, among several other Fairy Tail Members here someone knocking on the guild Doors.

"Kinana, will you go answer the door please?" Macao asked toward the violet-haired twenty-year-old.

"Sure thing - Kina." Kinana said as she went to the guild doors to opened them hoping to see the Tenrou Team and the announcement of the newest S-Class Wizard.

As Kinana opened the doors ready to greet Master Makarov and the Tenrou, she was disappointed and saddened when she saw the downcast face of Lahar and Mest? No that's not right.

"Lahar Kina? Mest Kina?" Kinana asked with confusion. "What happened to Master Makarov and the others -Kina?"

"We are truly sorry, is Macao Conbolt and here?" Lahar asked. "I have some sad news. I wish to tell everyone."

"Also, I am not really a member of Fairy Tail." Mest said. "My real name is Doranbolt and I was sent to Tenrou Island to keep an eye on you guys. So if I would've become S-Class, I would have to turn it down because I am really an investigator for the Magic Council.

Kinana nodded and told everyone to pay attention.

"Tenrou Island was attacked by the Black Dragon Acnologia." Lahar said. "Tenrou Island was destroyed. We will keep searching for survivors, but it looks doubtful we will find any now. I am so sorry."

The search went on for six months and during that time, Macao Conbolt became the fourth master of Fairy Tail with Wakaba Mine as his advisor. Over the next six years Chisame, Shigeru, and Luna were promoted to S-Class to fill the void left by Gildarts, Erza, and Mirajane because those three were on Tenrou Island with the bulk of the core members of Fairy Tail. They competed in the Grand Magic Games and are the third strongest Guild in Fiore despite most of their members missing and presumed dead.

* * *

 ** _Welcome to the Dragon Realm... The girls and Carla remain in a Comatose state as the Fairy Sphere they were caught in hasn't worn off yet..._**

* * *

Before our attention turns to the Dragon Realm and its features, let's go into more detail about what Fairy Sphere does. Fairy Sphere is one of the three signature spells of the Fairy Tail Guild.

The Fairy Sphere is a spell which converts Fairy Tail member's bonds and faith into Magical power. It takes the form of a large sphere with a Fairy Tail mark and a stylized pair of wings emblazoned upon it. The spell protects the Guild from any evil, an absolute defense Magic, powerful enough to defend against even time. However, the sphere acts as a stasis chamber, a place in which time stops, thus everyone within the sphere is stuck in a frozen state in which they don't age. It's powerful enough to protect Tenrou Island and everyone on it from Acnologia's _Dragon's Roar_.

The Dragon Realm, the kingdom created by Layla Heartfilia, and her best friend Ellejane Strauss. Layla created this world for her daughter and whoever she decides to spend her life with. Not wanting to be left out Ellejane after her soul was released from Heaven and into the Dragon Realm, combined her abilities of Magic and Terra forming to help Layla create a special world where dragons can live in piece. She(Layla) created several gate keys before she passed away on July 7th, X777.

There were several dragons under her control. Igneel the Fire Dragon, Metalicana the Iron Dragon, Grandeeney the Sky Dragon, Weisslogia the White Dragon, Skiadrum the Shadow Dragon, Celestia the Celestial Dragon, Miyuki the Snow Dragon, Chiyoe the Poison Dragon, Jimen the Earth Dragon, Masshiro the Ice Dragon, and Yue the Moon Dragon. Unfortunately Weisslogia and Skiadrum ordered their foster sons Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney to kill them so they could become true Dragon Slayers. Once that happened, the keys of Weisslogia, and Skiadrum disintegrated into dust leaving only nine Platinum Gate Keys. However there is a chance that Layla created more keys for more elemental dragons, but it is unknown whether or not she did so. It is also unknown whether or not there are more elemental dragons that live in this Dragon Realm.

The Dragon Realm is a very peaceful place much like Fiore. The only difference is that it's a world specifically made so that the Dragons can live in their element and go unhindered. In the center of the Dragon Realm on the edge of a cliff stands a lone palace. The Dragon Palace, home to the Queen of the Dragons Layla Heartfilia and her lady in waiting, as well as best friend Ellejane Strauss. Their time in Earthland ran out several years ago, and their souls after being released from heaven by the Celestial Spirit King himself regained their former bodies that they had in Earthland. Unfortunately, due to the fact that according to Earthland Records both women had died of an unknown illness the two women are confined to the Dragon Realm. Most of the time they stay in the palace, the Dragons in their human forms serve the Queen without question. The only humans in this Dragon Realm are the Dragon Queen, her top aide Ellejane Strauss, and three young girls between the ages of twelve and seventeen. However when the Dragons want to protect their queen, they switch to their human forms so they can live inside the palace walls. The Dragons also have the ability to control time around them, and in their domains in whichever way they see fit.

The Dragon Realm is filled with caves, forests, deserts, rivers, valleys, mountains, creeks, streams, lakes, oceans, glacier carved land, and babbling brooks. There are even volcanoes within this alternate dimension. One Day in the Dragon Realm, whether it be inside or outside the Dragon Palace walls, is equal to two months in Earthland. This is where Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla were taken to recover, the Dragon Palace that is.

Layla at one time had all twelve Zodiac Keys as well as the thirteenth one Ophiuchus. Rumor has it she had all eighty-eight gate keys in her possession and the Celestial Spirit King created several copies of all but thirteen of the Gate Keys. The thirteen Golden Zodiac Gate Keys include the following Constellations: Aquarius the Water Bearer, Taurus the Golden Bull, Cancer the Giant Crab, Virgo the Maiden, Sagittarius the Archer, Leo the Lion, Gemini the Twins, Aries the Ram, Scorpio the Scorpion, Capricorn the Goat, Pisces the Paired Fish, Libra the Heavenly Scales, and Ophiuchus the Serpent Bearer.

She released all but four of the Zodiac Spirits from their contracts. She tried to release Capricorn, but Capricorn refused to be let go because he pledged Eternity to the Heartfilia line so she gave Capricorn to one of the Estate servants Zoldeo. She also handed down Aquarius, Cancer, and Taurus to Lucy.

* * *

 _ **Dragon Palace: One Day in the Dragon Realm is equal to Two Months in Earthland...**_

* * *

In the center of the Dragon Realm, stands a beautiful palace. The Palace has several towers, one for each Dragon to sleep in when in human form. The palace is the medieval style palace with drawbridge, moat, surrounding wall and everything. It is built on the edge of a cliff just like most Medieval Castles are. The Queen of Dragons is in the Common Room with three girls passed out on three sofas.

The youngest girl is Wendy Marvell she is twelve years old. She is holding a white cat that has a pink bow on her tail and is wearing a white blouse with a blue bow and a black skirt. She is an Exceed named Carla, Carla is six years old. Wendy is wearing a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet.

Lisanna is the second youngest girl, she is exactly one year younger than Lucy at sixteen years old. She is wearing light green shirt and blue pantie-shorts with a pair of purple slippers.

Lucy is the oldest of the survivors. She is seventeen years old and is wearing a black tube top with white frills, a pink skirt, and high-heeled ballet-type slippers.

The three girls and the one cat wake up and open their eyes wondering where they are. They are greeted by two people. One of them has long flowing white hair like Mirajane does and is wearing an almost exact copy of Mirajane's dress, only it's dark green instead of maroon. This is Lisanna's late Mother, Ellejane.

The other person looks to be about 29 years old and is wearing a pink flowing dress, her hair up in a bun. Lucy looked toward the blond and smiled and jumped into her arms and hugged her, surprisingly she is solid.

"Mother?" Lucy asked curiously, "I thought you died."

"I died in Earthland, you see, my soul was reborn here in the Dragon Realm. As was Lisanna's mother Ellejane. I am terribly sorry we couldn't save everyone on Tenrou Island." Layla said apologetically. "We only had enough power in our Anima to bring you three, and the white cat here. It can send you back and forth between this world and Earthland."

"Mama?" Lisanna asked curiously as she studied the blue-eyed woman in front of her. She thought this was some sort of a dream so she clung to her love Lucy for dear life. "Is it really you? You died right before all three of us went to Fairy Tail. How is it you're alive after being dead for six years?"

"My dear Lisanna, just like my old friend Layla said, my body died on Earthland. I was really relieved to find out that you had only been sucked up into an Anima into Edolas. I do feel sorry for Edolas Mira, and Edolas Elf, they lost their real sister and you filled that void in their heart, only to lose you back to Earthland two years later. I am so glad you found someone you might spend the rest of your life with in Lucy. Layla is an old friend of mine, she died about a year before I did on Earthland. Both of our souls were transported here. We have been living here ever since our Earthland bodies died. Layla and I saved all three of you in hopes that you will be able to save Fairy Tail in addition to the Poison Dragon Slayer and the Earth Dragon Slayer. We will use the Anima to send you back to Earthland from here in thirty-six days, you will arrive outside the Guild Hall. It is still in the same location. However, thirty-six days here is equal to six years in Earthland which should give you plenty of time to control your Dragon Slayer techniques."

"Training?" The two older ones asked just as the youngest one woke up.

"Oh Wendy, Carla I see that you are awake as well." Layla said as she went up to the blue-haired girl and her Exceed. "I want you to meet two more Exceeds. Liz, Yuki come on out and meet you new partners."

"Puh, Layla this partner better be worth it. The last one you gave me didn't pan out, there just wasn't any chemistry between us." The golden yellow cat with bright purple bow near the tip of her tail wearing a black halter top and mini-skirt combination scoffed. This temperamental kitty is named Liz.

"Wh-what d-do you n-need M-Miss L-Layla." A shy sounding voice said as she came out from the shadows. She is a snow white cat, a much brighter shade of white than Carla. She is wearing an ice blue backless sundress and has a matching ice blue bow near the tip of her tail. She seems to have a very shy personality and is hiding behind Layla's right calf. This beautiful exceed is named Yuki.

"Lisanna, Lucy, you two are destined to become the Snow Dragon Slayer, and the Celestial Dragon Slayer respectively. I am sending two of my dragons with you, but they will appear as spirits to the rest of the public. You see they have both a human form and a dragon form. They will be mostly in their human forms. They are two of the famed Dragon Trio of Fairy Tail. Celestia the Celestial Dragon, and Miyuki the Snow Dragon. You two are to become Dragon Slayers." Layla said to the two. "As for you little Wendy, you will just train to be a stronger Sky Dragon Slayer. I am giving you three Platinum Gate Keys to contact them when needed, they will also appear occasionally with their own magic to train you. Lucy and Lisanna please step over to these two full length mirrors and smile. You will see what I am talking about. Wendy you come over here too as well and smile."

The three did as they were told and Lucy and Lisanna gasped in shock, their canines were elongated just like Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, Chisame, and Shigeru's teeth. They also remembered some lost spells that were sealed within their minds long ago. They also wondered if Chisame and Shigeru had gotten together yet. Coincidentally, the two joined right before the group went to confront Eisenwald. The two were away from Magnolia on a mission when the Anima sucked Fairy Tail and all of Magnolia up into Edolas as a giant Lacrima. Shortly after Magnolia and Fairy Tail were sent back by Mystogan, they arrived back at the guild hall only to see a member that they heard stories about that everyone thought was dead sitting at the bar with Mira and Elfman. Since Lisanna arrived back in Earthland, her and Lucy became as close as close can be, fell in love and started dating. The two also became really close while they were in Edolas. The two got to know each other in Edolas, and got to know each other even more when they returned to Earthland. They began dating shortly after they returned.

For Lisanna she remembered the following attacks: Snow Dragon's Wing Attack, Roar of the Snow Dragon, Snow Dragon's Icy Fist, Snow Dragon's Sword Horn, Snow Dragon's Crushing Fang, and Snow Dragon's Claw. However in the back of her mind was other spells that were hidden from her but she can't access them at this point. One of them was Snow Dragon's Blustery Blizzard.

For Lucy she remembered the following attacks: Celestial Dragon's Wing Attack, Roar of the Celestial Dragon, Celestial Dragon's Rocky Star Fist, Celestial Dragon's Sword Horn, and Celestial Dragon's Crushing Fang, and Celestial Dragon's Claw. Just like Lisanna, she had some other spells deep in the recesses of her mind but she can't access them either. One of them was Celestial Dragon's Magnificent Meteor Shower.

Wendy still had all of her attacks that she had already known so no new names of attacks came to her mind.

"Liz, your Slayer is Lucy Heartfilia." Layla said as she pointed to the golden blond. "My daughter. You really should've met her six years ago, but due to my death on Earthland, you never did. Your egg landed on Earthland with the rest, but once my soul was transferred here, I used the Anima to bring you here. I also did the same for Yuki as well. Yuki, your partner is Lisanna."

The two Exceeds studied the two apparent Dragon Slayers with interest and nodded as they jumped into their arms. Lucy and Lisanna hugged their Exceeds close to their hearts. They always knew that they were more than what they said they were. In short they have always been Dragon Slayers, they just didn't realize it until their memories were awakened when they woke up here.

"From this point forward, I will not be able to bring you through the Anima unless you have your Dragon Keys on you at all times." Layla stated.

"The same goes for me." Ellejane said. "As long as you have your Dragon Keys with you, the Anima will not Lacrimatize you. However in four Earthand years and fifteen Earthland days all six of you will be brought back here automatically to start your training. In the meantime, learn to control your new powers Lucy and Lisanna and always stay true to your feelings for each other. Now follow us to the throne room."

The three girls nodded as they held their Exceeds close to their hearts and followed Layla and Ellejane.

"Now, close your eyes you two." Layla said as she watched as she saw them close their eyes. "Wendy you should close your eyes as well."

Wendy nodded and did so. The Exceeds didn't have to say anything, they just knew they had to close their eyes and did so.

Layla and Ellejane smiled as they attached silver keys to the key rings they were given to hold their Platinum Gate Keys, at least Lisanna and Wendy did, Lucy already had her key ring and pouch. Wendy was given a silver key with an eagles head on it, Lisanna was given a silver key with a swans head on it, and Lucy was given a silver key with a pair of wings on it.

"Can we please go back to Earthland now Mother?" Lucy asked of Layla. "Our guild must be worried sick."

"I know they are Lucy my dear, but you need a bit of time to learn how to have some control of your Dragon Slayer Powers before you go back to Earthland. Word is that everyone is still searching for any survivors. It could be six Earthland months before they call off the search declaring all of you dead."

"We saved you four because you have so much to live for." Ellejane said to the three girls.

"But what about the others Mrs. Strauss?" Wendy asked. "I mean they have so much to live for as well so why should we survive while the others possibly suffer and are declared dead."

"Don't say that child, the others aren't dead." Carla said in her normal haughty tone. "They are just in a bit of a stasis lock. Fairy Sphere is one of the signature magics of the Fairy Tail Guild. You see when we were chosen to represent Cait Shelter a month or so ago, I did research on all the potential Guilds that we would be allying ourselves with. The three spells specific to the Fairy Tail Guild are Fairy Sphere, Fairy Glitter, and Fairy Law."

"Your friend Carla is right my dear Wendy, and please drop the formalities, just call me Ellejane." Ellejane said to the Maiden of the Sky.

"You can just call me Layla." Layla said she then turned to the white-haired girl resting her head on her daughter's shoulder with her arm around her and smiled. She really does look like an older version of Lucy, and Lucy really does look like a younger version of Layla. They even both have the same contagious smile as the other. "The same goes for you Lisanna."

"Thank you Layla. So I was wondering, do you have any other clothes?" Lisanna asked her girlfriend's mother. "These clothes are kind of tattered and Virgo is still recovering from our battle with Grimoire Heart."

"I think we could all use some different clothes Mother." Lucy said as she put her right arm around her girlfriend and then motioned to herself and Wendy as well as Lisanna. "We are kind of stinky as well."

"You three go freshen up and we will put some night clothes out for you." Layla said to the three human girls. "Lucy, dear, tomorrow leave all of your keys with me and go train."

"Mama, how can I train without my spirits to help me. I mean my most combat oriented spirit is Loke, who is also known as Leo the Lion." Lucy said surprised by the prospect of being without her keys. "I can't fight without my keys."

"I am well aware of Loke's history, and how he is a combat spirit, but I have to talk to your spirits." Layla said to her daughter. "Besides they were my spirits to begin with. I also have to speak to the Celestial Spirit King."

Layla then pulled out a diamond encrusted gold key that had a crown on it.

Lucy and Lisanna gasped at the key that Layla was holding. She never had that key before, well not that Lucy could remember. Anyway, what could be so important that she has to speak to the Celestial Spirit King and all of her spirits? Anyway, not liking the thought of being without her spirits. She figured that it was no use arguing with her mother once she made up her mind so she accepted the proposition.

"Very well then Mother, I accept your challenge and will use only my Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic that has recently been unsealed. Could I at least talk to my spirits first?"

"I don't see why not." Layla said to her daughter as she grabbed her in a hug. "They are your spirits now. Oh and Lisanna, you have to train without using your Take Over Magic as well.

"What?!" Lisanna asked in shock as she grabbed onto her love for dear life. "How can you ask me to do that? I am nothing without my Take Over Magic."

"Layla is right my daughter." Ellejane said. "You need to focus on your Snow Dragon Slayer Magic. Wendy is going to help the both of you since she has been using hers all along. I know it's tough asking a twelve year old for help, but it has to be done. If the other Slayers of Fairy Tail were here they would do the same thing. Over the next six months several senses will bombard you and you will need to learn to deal with them. Wendy went through the same thing when she was learning from Grandeeney. Gajeel and Natsu also went through the same thing. Lisanna, my dear daughter you must travel to Miyuki's cave at Mt. Dragonia. It is always snowing up there so you will have to practice there."

"I understand Mother." Lisanna said with a yawn, but can we go freshen up and go to bed now?"

"What about me Ellejane?" Lucy asked curiously. "Where do I go to train?"

"You must go to Celestial Mountain, it's the highest point in this entire dimension that is the domain of Celestia the Celestial Dragon. The Starlight is the brightest up there, and according to your mother it has the most delicious of pebbles, rocks, dirt, dust, flying debris, and minerals. Because during the daylight hours there is not starlight, I guess you could use the starlight from the sun, but it will be way too intense for you to eat even when you're experienced." Ellejane explained. "You see because she is the Dragon Queen, she knows all the different Dragon Slayer Magics. Now your training starts tomorrow so go freshen up and get to sleep. The same goes for you Wendy, you can choose whoever you want to work with first tomorrow. Goodnight all three, no all six of you."

"Goodnight." The three Dragon Slayers and three Exceeds said as they went to freshen up.

"By the way you each have your own suite in this palace so go there. Your instincts will tell you which suites are yours. When you all are finished with freshening up, there will be sleepwear out on the bed for you." Layla said to everyone. "Elle and I saw this day coming so it has been ready for all of you for seven years. Go, have a good nights sleep and we will see you all in the morning."

With that, Layla and Ellejane left and went to their own rooms.

* * *

 _ **Lucy's Room...**_

* * *

Lucy's room pretty much looks exactly like her room at the estate does. Pinks and frills everywhere. The walls and vanities are also pink. She has a canopy bed with a pink canopy, pink sheets, pink bedspread, pink carpeting.

She enters her room and is bombarded with all sorts of different scents and different sights. She closes her eyes and holds her nose. It seems ever sense her and Lisanna arrived in this dimension sights, sounds, and scents were bombarding her all together. She was holding her head as well as holding her nose the best she could. She just wishes she had more than two hands so she could cover her ears as well. She honestly felt nauseous at all the scents, sounds and sights throughout the Dragon Realm. She quickly went into the bathroom and puked up what she had eaten that day. All these new more advanced senses are bombarding her all at once. Once she was done emptying the contents of her stomach she sighed and went back into her suite and quickly grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. She chugged it down really fast. Once the bottle was empty, she threw it away and summoned all her spirits to talk to them.

"What is it you need Lucy?" Loke asked as he wrapped his arm around Lucy and tried to kiss her only to be knocked away.

"Loke, you know very well that I'm in a relationship with Lisanna now. So just stop trying to flirt with me so much." Lucy ordered with a tinge of anger to her voice. "I need you to summon all of my spirits, yes even Aquarius and Scorpio, this is very important. Since Aquarius can manifest legs in place of her mermaid tail, it shouldn't be a problem. Do you understand Leo?"

Loke sweat dropped and nodded in fear. Erza's temper has rubbed off on her after she spent most of her first six months with the guild on a team with Erza, Natsu, and Gray. She has also gained Gray's stripping habit from time to time, and Natsu's tendency to destroy things. However Lisanna also developed the same attributes as Erza, Natsu, and Gray as well since right after she returned from Edolas she joined Team Natsu.

Lucy and her spirits held a meeting in her room. They talked back and forth and understood what was to happen. They agreed that they would just let Lucy train without them for a bit. Once everything was agreed upon they returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Liz, I want you to take my keys and give them to either Mother or Ellejane for safe keeping." Lucy said to her Exceed. It seems for the next three days here, which will be equal to six months on Earthland Lisanna and me will be trained by Wendy on how to control our newly enhanced hearing, enhanced sense of smell, enhanced senses of sight and taste. The two of us will be training with Wendy for a while on the ground, then we have to jog to our practice areas. We are only going to be here for thirty-six Dragon Realm days, but we won't age at all. However, six years will pass in Earthland. Now go Liz, make me proud and there will be a delicious fish waiting for you when you wake up tomorrow morning because Lisanna and I are going to go fishing as well."

Liz nodded and left the room to give her partner's keys to her mother. "Puh, I like Lucy's sense of style." Liz said with her bad girl tone to her voice. "I think we will get along just fine!"

Lucy eventually fell asleep after taking some medicine for her horrendous headache and putting on a pink nightgown. She then turns down Liz's covers on her little golden yellow bed and falls asleep peacefully.

* * *

 _ **Lisanna's Room...**_

* * *

Lisanna's room is just like Lucy's except it was a combination of snow white and ice blue. The setup in Lisanna's room is the same as Lucy's room. However wherever pink was in Lucy's room, ice blue or snow white were the colors in its place. Lisanna has the exact same problems with her senses as Lucy is currently having as she takes some Aspirin, puts on a snow white night gown, and decides to sleep it off. Yuki has her own little snow white bed to sleep on. Lisanna turns Yuki's bed down to make it easier for her to get into.

* * *

 _ **Wendy's Room...**_

* * *

Wendy's room is just like the others, only a bit smaller, but the colors of her room are reminiscent of colors of different clouds as well as the color of the sky to match her Sky Dragon Slayer Motif. Grays, whites, blacks, and blues make up her room. Her bed is sky blue. Carla had a pink bed of her own. She sees where Lucy gets her personality from. She is very happy to have met such a nice girl who has done a good job of taking care of her Wendy along with Lisanna.

"Wendy, child I am going to get something to drink. I want you to be in bed when I get back." Carla said to her charge.

"Okay Carla." Wendy said as she turned down the covers of Carla's little bed.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning...**_

* * *

Wendy and Carla were the first ones up as they saw a groggy Lucy and Lisanna make their way to them. They were holding their heads and complaining about a stomach ache, ear ache and headache.

Wendy rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"Now, I get to teach you stuff." Wendy said with her smile. "You see the trick to not getting sick is to focus on something dear to you. Focus on something in your mind. Make the world smaller and the pain will go away. Imagine yourself on an island and focus all your thoughts on making sure to keep your newly enhanced senses in check. Do your best, while jogging around the yard with Carla and me as well as Liz and Yuki. To make things fair Carla, Liz, and Yuki cannot fly at all."

Lucy and Lisanna nodded and smiled and did as the Sky Dragon Slayer is telling them. They had to do this if they wanted to not get sick all the time.

The three did indeed get new clothes. Lucy and Lisanna got clothes similar to what Natsu would wear, only instead of the loose pants, the two had mini-skirts on. For some reason Lucy and Lisanna felt more comfortable wearing something similar to what Natsu would wear. They couldn't figure out why they were so much more comfortable wearing clothes similar to Natsu. More than likely it's because they want to keep his memory alive. The two also zipped their vests that came with them all the way up, Lucy unzipped her vest just a little so a little bit of her clevage is shown.

Lucy's outfit is white outlined in golden yellow, and Lisanna's outfit is ice blue outlined in snow white.

Lucy has a golden yellow muffler around her neck, while Lisanna has an ice blue muffler around her neck.

Wendy is wearing a sky blue sleeveless blouse, matching mini skirt as well as matching sandals. Her hair is down. Around her waist is light orange belt that not only holds up her pants but also functions as a storage belt for the pouch that holds her platinum key and her silver key. Her pouch is located on her right hip so she can have easy access to it since she is right handed. Clipped on her left hip is a retractable spear that she can expand and contract. Layla and Ellejane overheard Wendy saying she wanted a weapon of some sort, so they created a retractable spear that can easily be stored on her left hip which is where it's stored at the moment.

* * *

 _ **Training was now complete(1)...**_

* * *

Lucy, Lisanna, and Wendy were called to the Dragon Palace. Their training was successful as now Lucy and Lisanna were full Dragon Slayers. They are also in much better shape than they were when they were rescued. The training in the Dragon Realm was only 36 Days, but it amounted to six years in Earthland. They didn't age at all, however Wendy looks more like a teenage girl now that her figure has started to develop nicely and she is no longer flat-chested which is a huge relief for her. For a while she was concerned that she would never get a chest. Though it was small, you could easily see that she did have a chest now. Lucy and Lisanna lost a lot of weight and gained more lean muscle so they looked even hotter than they already were. The two decided to let their hair grow out and their hair was now down to their waists. Lisanna looked more like Mirajane than her old short-haired shelf. Lucy looked more like her mother when she was younger. Layla's hair used to be waist-length, which is where Lucy's hair is now. Her and Lisanna lost count of all the times that they thought about cutting their hair and then changed their minds about it. Lucy, Lisanna, and Wendy were absolutely beautiful now, even more so than before. Wendy looked more to the beautiful side of things than to the cute side of things now. She loves how she is developing pretty fast. Now you can tell she has a bust, when before it was nearly non-existent.

Layla and Ellejane handed extra Platinum Keys to Lucy and Lisanna for safe keeping. they couldn't figure out what they were for then looked at the symbols on the key handle. One is of the Poison Dragon Chiyoe, the other one is of the Earth Dragon Jimen.

"I want you two to give those keys to Chisame and Shigeru when you get back. Six years have passed in Earthland so everyone will more than likely look different than you remember them. Just focus on their eyes and you will sense that they are the same people you left when you went to Tenrou Island." Layla said to the two. "Take good care of your Exceeds and they will take good care of you. Tell everyone hi for me. Also, Lisanna take good care of my daughter."

"You know I will Layla." Lisanna said as wrapped her arm around Lucy's waist and leaned her head on Lucy's shoulder. "And Lucy will take good care of me."

"I am counting on you Lucy to protect my daughter should she ever need it." Ellejane said as she looked toward the golden blond.

"I most definitely will Ellejane! I love your daughter with all my heart and soul." Lucy said as she laid her head on top of Lisanna's and wrapped her arm around her shoudlers.

"I also love your daughter with all my heart and soul Layla." Lisanna said to Lucy's mother.

"I know you do child, now it's time for you to return to Earthland. I will send you straight to your apartment. The rent over the last six years has already been paid for." Layla said to Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Liz, and Yuki.

"Time to activate the Anima." Ellejane said as she pressed a button on the consul. "Go and let the Dragons protect you."

Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, and the cats nodded and stepped through the portal with their Exceeds in tow.

* * *

 _ **A little less than six years after Tenrou Island is destroyed Location: Earthland...**_

 _ **Lucy's Apartment 10:00 PM April 1st, X790 one year before the rest of the Tenrou Team returns...**_

* * *

Lucy and Lisanna sat on the bed and fell asleep with each other, and Wendy decided to sleep in between them. The three looked like a happy family. Their Gate Keys on the nightstand next to the bed. The three Exceeds snuggled close to their partners.

The three dragon slayers, and three Exceeds fell into a peaceful sleep now that they were home. Lisanna had been staying at Lucy's apartment with her since she returned to Earthland, and also Wendy also had been sleeping there as well with Carla. Before the trials, the rest of the team would barge in. Their thoughts drifted to Tenrou Island wondering if anyone else could've survived the attack from Acnologia, they guessed that probably not. Though, they hoped in their heart that the group on Tenrou Island would return someday. Loke had returned to Lucy's Leo key during the battle with Grimoire Heart. Lucy also retrieved Capricorn's key and made a contract with him as well. So Lucy had ten Zodiac Keys, and thanks to Layla and Ellejane now possessed six silver gate keys and one platinum gate key. The three girls arrived in their bedroom and quickly changed into one of the nightgowns they had when they were in the Dragon Realm, they hung their clothes up, out their nightgowns on and reminisced about the great times they have had so far. Especially the six years in the Dragon Realm. Even though they seem to have only aged maybe about a year or so, they were actually in the Dragon Realm for six years. Because of time passing differently in Dragon Realm as opposed to Earthland, it appears they have hardly aged, if not at all. But they have, but are still the same age they were when they were rescued from Tenrou Island.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day April 2nd, X790 at the guild hall...**_

* * *

Master Macao was talking with his S-Class Wizards Chisame, Luna, and Shigeru in his office. Chisame is 23, Luna is 22, and Shigeru is also 23.

"So it's been six years huh?" Macao asked his three S-Class Wizards.

"Six years since we lost my cousin and her best friend. " Luna said as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "Do you think they are still alive?"

"I have no idea Luna." Macao said sadly. "I don't think they are. If they were, they would've been back by now."

"Well you do have a point, anyway, do you think anyone would've changed much when they get back? Luna said then asked.

"I really want them to know that I am an S-Class Wizard!" Chisame said with a confident attitude. "I bet you I could beat them both with my hands tied behind my back."

"Well why don't we wait and see if anyone will come back." Wakaba suggested as he left the office and headed downstairs with Kinana and the rest of Fairy Tail.

"I can't believe we are lucky enough to still have our guild hall." Shigeru said in surprise. "I would've thought it would've been foreclosed by now, but then again we are one of the stronger guilds in Fiore so with the exception of the core members, this guild is still pretty full of people partying and dancing.

* * *

 _ **Back at Lucy, Lisanna, and Wendy's apartment...**_

* * *

Carla gently patted Wendy's cheek trying to wake her up, while Liz and Yuki jumped on Lucy and Lisanna's stomachs to wake them up. The jumping didn't work on them though as the golden yellow Exceed and the snow white Exceed were just squeezed by a hug form their partners. They couldn't help but wonder if they were as nice six years ago as they are now. From what Layla and Ellejane said not much really changed of the two over the past six years.

"Hey there Carla, are you ready to return to the guild?" Wendy asked as she got up and stretched and put on the original dress that she was wearing when she joined the coalition. "Everyone will be surprised to see us!"

"I agree with that Wendy first of all you need to freshen up. You are still sticky and dirty from the battle we had with Grimoire Heart yesterday." Carla said to her charge. Wendy nodded and did as she was told. She really loved this small apartment that Lucy and Lisanna shared. She was actually surprised that two single beds could fit in here as small is it looked from the outside. When Lisanna moved in with Lucy, the bookcase was moved up against the wall between the bathroom and the kitchen. Surprisingly it fit perfectly in that spot. Though more and more Lucy and Lisanna have been sleeping with each other. Even on Tenrou Island.

Wendy went to her daily morning routine and came out just in time to see the two older girls wake up and go into the bathroom together. The two girls stripped and relaxed in the bathtub. The two washed each other and did each others hair, well Cancer did actually. The two got done with their morning duties and came out both wearing towels. A lighter green one for Lisanna, and a pink one for Lucy.

The two looked around expecting to see Gray, Erza, or Natsu either on their sofa, at the table or in the recliner. They then brushed tears away realizing that the others are gone because of what happened yesterday. Wendy and Carla did the same thing as they brushed their own tears away. Even though Liz and Yuki haven't been with Lucy and Lisanna for very long they felt their pain. They had tears in their eyes as well.

Lucy and Lisanna busied themselves in making breakfast for the six of them. Today was the day they returned to Fairy Tail.

"You do realize you two are still in your towels don't you Lucy and Lisanna?" Wendy pointed out as she came out of the bedroom dressed in the same outfit she wore while training in the Dragon Realm and so did Lucy and Lisanna as well.

Lucy's outfit is white outlined in golden yellow, and Lisanna's outfit is ice blue outlined in snow white. Both outfits are similar to the type of outfit that Natsu always used to wear. The only difference is that where Natsu wore the loose-fitting pants, Lucy and Lisanna are wearing mini-skirts. Lucy has golden yellow high-heeled knee-high boots while Lisanna has ice blue high-heeled knee-high boots. Lucy's boots are outlined in white and so are Lisanna's boots. Lucy has a golden yellow muffler around her neck, while Lisanna has an ice blue muffler around her neck. Lucy has a golden belt around her waist that holds both her whip that Virgo made for her and her pouch of keys. Lisanna has a snow white belt around her waist that not only holds up her skirt, but also holds her sword on her left hip and her pouch with three keys on her right hip.

Liz and Yuki are wearing their normal outfits. Liz has a pair of Sais on her hips, while Yuki has a pair of Butterfly Knives on her hips.

Wendy is wearing a sky blue sleeveless blouse, matching mini skirt as well as matching sandals. Her hair is down. Around her waist is light orange belt that not only holds up her pants but also functions as a storage belt for the pouch that holds her platinum key and her silver key. Her pouch is located on her right hip so she can have easy access to it since she is right handed. Clipped on her left hip is a retractable spear that she can expand and contract. Layla and Ellejane overheard Wendy saying she wanted a weapon of some sort, so they created a retractable spear that can easily be stored on her left hip which is where it's stored at the moment.

Yuki flies up onto Lisanna's shoulder, while Liz flies up on Lucy's shoulder. Carla decides to fly up to Wendy's shoulder as well. She is wearing her black and white top and skirt combination with a blue bow on the shirt part. She has a pink bow on her tail near the tip. The three human girls clasp their belts with their keys on them around their waists. Lucy attaches the whip that Virgo and the rest of her spirits made for her to her left hip, while Lisanna attaches the sword she had bought from a magic shop after she returned from Edolas to her left hip as well. She liked the sword she had in Edolas so she decided to buy an identical one from a magic shop in Magnolia which is how she got this one.

* * *

 _ **About ten to twenty minutes later outside the guild hall...**_

* * *

Lucy, Lisanna, and Wendy kicked the guild doors open. Chisame, Shigeru, Luna, Kiyu, Roxie, and Terra were sitting at the bar being served drinks by Kinana when they heard the guild doors being kicked open. They assumed that it was the entire Tenrou Team returning after six years.

Instead what greeted them was a very somber looking Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla along with two Exceeds they didn't recognize. The two new Exceeds were just as somber looking as the others were.

"Wendy, Lisanna, Lucy, Carla!" Macao exclaimed. "You made it, we thought you were all dead."

Macao and Wakaba then saw the somber looks on the three girls and one Exceed's faces.

"The others didn't make it did they?" Wakaba asked.

Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla then shook their heads no and collapsed to their knees in tears, the two new Exceeds comforting the group.

"How did you three survive?" Macao asked in extreme surprise. Bisca and Alzack were just as curious as Laki was.

"The spirits of our mothers!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed together. "Layla Heartfilia, and Ellejane Strauss."

"They transported us to the Dragon Palace in the Dragon Realm." Wendy explained happily. "In the Dragon Realm one day is equal to two months here. So that's the reason why we didn't appear until just today because even though we were only in the Dragon Realm for thirty-six days, time passed faster here and we came back about six years after Tenrou Island disappeared."

"Oh and get this," Carla said happily as she waved, "Lucy and Lisanna have been Dragon Slayers all along, but their mothers sealed their Dragon Slayer Powers deep within them. They both had the head of a dragon tattooed underneath their hair. That was a sealing magic. When we were taken to the Dragon Realm those tattoos vanished and they remembered most of their Dragon Slayer Attacks. They barely remember three others, but they can't access them fully yet."

The remaining members of Fairy Tail outside the Tenrou Team were still there. The strongest of them being Chisame, Shigeru and Luna. Also with the return of three of their strongest members, they should be set for a while. Jet and Droy were still extremely sad that Levy didn't come back with them. Lucy and Lisanna wiped their tears from their eyes and looked toward Chisame and Shigeru holding hands, along with their two Exceeds holding hands.

Roxie is a dark purple Exceed with beautiful sunshine yellow eyes wearing a flowing yellow backless sundress on her back is a Kisarigama or a Kama attached to a chain. Roxie's sunshine yellow Fairy Tail Guild mark is in the center of her back.

Terra is a green Exceed with red eyes, and a red knapsack similar to Happy's green one tied around his neck. He is also wearing a pair of red knee-length shorts. His red Fairy Tail Guild mark is underneath his red knapsack and in the center of his back. He also has a collapsible Bo staff attached to his back. His knapsack easily fits over it.

Chisame Corona is a Poison Dragon Slayer at 5'8" tall, 110 lbs. She is wearing a low-cut dark purple dress that goes down to her knees. Her hair is dark purple and goes to her mid-back. Her eyes are also dark purple. Her dark purple Fairy Tail Guild mark is located on her left shoulder. She is 23 years old.

Shigeru Sandarov is an Earth Dragon Slayer at 5'11" tall. He is wearing a green tank-top with a black jacket over it. On his legs is a pair of green jeans with black combat boots worn on his feet. He has green hair and green eyes. His green Fairy Tail Guild mark is located on his right shoulder. He too is 23 years old.

Luna Fate Heartfilia is a Moon Dragon Slayer at about 5'5" tall, 117 lbs. She is now 22 years old and has matured quite a bit. Her appearance really hasn't changed that much. She still has her bright Jade Green eyes and her purple yukata with black butterfly designs. Beside her at the bar is her Exceed Kiyu who is now 12 years old. She too has matured some, but still looks pretty much the same with her light green yukata and purple obi/belt around her waist. On her back is a scythe that changes size when Kiyu changes into warrior mode. Her Aqua Turquoise Guild Mark is in the center of her back like all the exceeds marks are.

"Hey Chisame, Shigeru, everyone Lisanna and I would like you to meet our Exceeds. Mine is the golden yellow one and her name is Liz." Lucy said to the rest of the group.

"My Exceed is the snow white one that is trying to hide behind Liz. Her name is Yuki. She is very shy so you need to give her a bit of time to warm up to all of you." Lisanna said. "So how long was it until you were told to stop looking for us?"

"It was six months." Macao said. "However, I just know that we will see them again. By the way, I am now the master of this Guild. I have been for the past five years."

"Really?" Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla all asked together so how did that come to be?"

"Well it was a little more than five years ago." Macao said as tears came to his eyes. "It was a week before all of you left to go to Tenrou Island."

Reality began to waiver as he began to tell his story.

* * *

 _ **Flashback # 2 begin A little more than five years ago, December 8th, X784... One week before the Tenrou Team left for the S-Class Trials...**_

* * *

 _Master Makarov motioned for Macao to come up to his office. Macao nodded and did as he was told._

 _"What is it you need Master?" Macao asked as he sat in a chair across from Makarov who was sitting in his desk. "Why did you bring me up to your office and tell me to shut the door._

 _"Because, I trust you." Makarov said as he pointed to Macao. "I don't know if Gildarts will be ready to take over should something happen to us on that island, besides that he is going to be an Examiner. He is the first one that I promoted to S-Class. Carla told me that something bad was going to happen and it involved the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart of the Baram Alliance. It also involved a giant black dragon. If something should happen to me and the core team that I am taking to Tenrou Island with me, you will become the Fourth Master of Fairy Tail. If we don't return by New Years Day, or more precisely 12 Midnight on New Years Eve, you are to become the Fourth Master. Even if some of our team is to survive, you will still become the Guild Master if I don't come back. Do you understand Macao?"_

 _"I understand Master Makarov." Macao stated. "So who will be my adviser. Mirajane is you adviser, who will mine be?"_

 _"Wakaba Mine." Makarov said with a smile. "You two are best friends and will help each other out the most."_

* * *

 ** _End Flashback #2_**

* * *

 _ **Back to present time...**_

* * *

"So let me guess," Lucy started as she was cut off by her love and Wendy.

"You want us to call you Master right?" Lisanna and Wendy asked together.

Macao just nodded. "However if you slip and call me Macao for a while, I will understand because you didn't know until just now that I am Master of this guild."

"So, um how is it you were able to keep this building with all of us being gone?" Lucy asked curiously as she held Liz in her arms. Her longer canine teeth visible just like all the Dragon Slayers' Canines.

"I would like to know the same thing." Lisanna said to the Fourth Master while holding Yuki. "It seems kind of odd that the same members that we saw before we left are here now."

"I would have to agree with Lisanna." Wendy said as she held Carla. "With all of us core members gone, how did this guild keep getting the good jobs?"

"Well, it's all thanks to Shigeru, Chisame, Luna, Aspen, Setsuko, and Romeo." Wakaba explained. "Although, we aren't as strong as we were before you guys left, we are still the third strongest guild in Fiore."

"Really?" Liz asked indignantly with a scoff. "How pathetic! Who is first and second Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus?"

"I-I r-really d-don't th-think that i-it's either of them." Yuki said shyly within Lisanna's arms.

"So who's the new poster girl?" Lucy asked as she looked around curiously. "Is it Kinana? Also do you have any S-Class Wizards? I mean every strong guild has to have at least one S-Class Wizard."

"I know right?" Lisanna asked, then continued. "Without an S-Class Wizard our guild would be looked down on. From how much this place is still jumping, you must have at least one."

"So are there any?" Wendy asked curiously.

"I too would like to know that as well." Carla said.

"I wish I was the poster girl, but no I'm not, but it's someone you know -Kina." Kinana said as she handed Lucy, Lisanna, and Wendy each a copy of Sorcerer Weekly.

"Yes we do, we have three actually." Macao said as he pointed to the three Dragon Slayers at the bar.

"Oh really?" Lucy asked curiously. "Who are they?"

"They are your cousin Luna Fate Heartfilia, Chisame Corona, and Shigeru Sandarov." Wakaba said as he pointed to the bar.

Luna jumped up and ran over to her cousin Lucy and her friend Lisanna.

"Lucy, we haven't seen each other in quite some time," Luna said to the dragon slayer and celestial wizard. "Maybe we should catch up."

"Luna, your body may be physically older than me by about six years or so, but our minds are the ages we are meant to be. We did a lot of training in the Dragon Realm. We ought to take you to visit sometime, but right now we need to settle in. So how are Aspen and Setsuko doing?"

"They're doing really well actually." Luna said to her cousin. "I also have a boyfriend now."

Luna then pulls out a picture of her boyfriend(2) and shows it to Lucy, Lisanna, and Wendy.

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed. "He's cute."

This earned Lucy a glare from Lisanna. Lucy cowered and then showed Lisanna the picture. She gasped he is cute. Wendy thought so as well.

"So have you gotten a boyfriend yet?" Luna asked with a tone like Aquarius has in her voice.

"Did you forget something Luna?" Lucy asked as she put her arm around Lisanna and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm in a relationship with Lisanna and have been ever since she came back from Edolas."

The two girls that just came back looked at each other and blushed.

"Oh yeah that's right." Luna said as Kiyu introduced herself to Liz and Yuki, she then spoke up.

"Chisame and Shigeru are married now and so are Al and Bisca. They also have a daughter named Asuka, Alzack and Bisca do." Kiyu said to the returned Fairies.

"You know what's so funny about the Alzack and Bisca thing?" Chisame asked as her and Shigeru moved over to Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Liz, and Yuki as well as Luna and Kiyu.

"What?" The three girls and three Exceeds asked a bit confused.

"Bisca proposed to Alzack." Shigeru said as he laughed. The girls and all the Exceeds laughed as well.

"So where are they now?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I bet you they are at home smooching while Asuka is watching." Lisanna said with a quirked eyebrow.

The newly returned Fairies also looked at the centerfold of their Sorcerer Weekly Magazines that Kinana had handed them and gasped. The new poster girl was none other than Luna.

"Luna?" Lucy asked curiously.

"You're Fairy Tail's new poster girl?" Lisanna asked of the Moon Dragon Slayer.

Luna nodded sheepishly and was glomped by the three girls and three Exceeds that have just returned

"Congratulations! Time to party!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed as out of nowhere party music started to play and everyone in the guild was getting down and funky.

Lucy and Lisanna then realized something and motioned for Chisame and Shigeru to come over to the bar with them. The two nodded and did so. Luna and Kiyu followed as well.

"Mother told me to give these to you." Lucy said as she handed Chisame a key with the Poison Dragon Symbol on it and Shigeru a key with the Earth Dragon Symbol on it. "Now you can contact Chiyoe and Jimen anytime you want to."

Chisame and Shigeru smiled and hugged all three of the returned girls and then went over to the three returned Exceeds and hugged them as well. The two said thanks and the party was underway.

Then later on that day, Lucy, Lisanna, and Wendy formed a team with Luna, Chisame, and Shigeru. They decided to call it Team Slayer because they are all Dragon Slayers now. Anyway, Carla, Liz, and Yuki are also part of the team as well. This was now the new strongest Team in Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ **Fifteen days later April 17th, X790...**_

 _ **Lucy Heartfilia: Age almost 18, Lisanna Strauss: Age almost 17, Wendy Marvell: Age almost 13, Carla, Liz, Yuki: Age 7, Roxie and Terra: Age 12 Chisame Corona, Shigeru Sandarov, and Aspen: Age almost 23, Luna Fate Heartfilia V.: Age 22 Kiyu: Age 12...**_

* * *

A brunette with mid-back length hair arrived in the guild and saw three people she didn't think she would see again after word quickly got around that Tenrou Island had vanished without a trace six years ago. Along with the three people she saw, she saw five Exceeds, she knew that three of them had Exceedss, but she didn't think Lucy and Lisanna had any type of companion except for Happy, who also happened to be an Exceed. The brunette is wearing a short sleeve gray blue shirt with an open white button down on top sleeves rolled to the elbow, slightly faded capris, and gray running shoes. This young lady is twenty-three year old Aspen.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Aspen said as she addressed Team Slayer. More specifically Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla. She then introduced herself to Liz and Yuki who promptly introduced themselves back to her.

"Hey Aspen, did you know that Lucy and I are actually Dragon Slayers, we have been all along, but our mothers sealed our Dragon Slayer magic away until the time was right. It seems Layla, Lucy's mother and Ellejane, my mother saved Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and me. We ended up waking up in the Dragon Realm. You know we could always use new members to our team. Would you be interested in joining?" Lisanna stated then asked.

"I would like to join you guys, but isn't that too many humans? What about the money from the jobs we do. We would have to split it six ways if I were to join." Aspen remarked to the five, well ten counting the Exceeds.

"We don't mind at all." Lucy said with her lovely smile, then continued. "We could change our team name if it would make you feel better since you aren't a Dragon Slayer like we are."

"No, no, Team Slayer sounds like an awesome name." Aspen said truthfully. "Besides, I would be honored to be part of the new Strongest Team of Fairy Tail."

"Welcome to the team Aspen." Little Wendy said as she extended her hand out to the Weather Wizard. "We are honored to have you aboard."

"Thank you." Aspen said to the group as she shook Wendy's hand.

The group then turned to Kinana and smiled. Lucy was the first one to speak up.

"So Kinana, do you think we could help you fix a celebratory meal for everyone. We really should've done this a couple of weeks ago when we returned, but better late than never I guess." Lucy said, then continued. "So do you think we could help you in the kitchen to prepare food for everyone here that's left?"

Kinana nods and smiles and motions Team Slayer into the kitchen to fix everyone something to eat.

It only took the group of five girls about ten minutes to fix a complete meal. They brought out the food for the guild mates and served them with a smile.

"I was wondering when we would see you again Aspen." Lucy said to her brunette friend. "I just hope we will be able to find the others as well, even though I have a bad feeling that we may never see our friends again."

Over the next three months, well two and a half months actually Fairy Tail trained their hearts out to be in fighting shape for the upcoming Grand Magic Games. They didn't have as long to prepare because they were busy celebrating the return of three, no four of their lost members which is why they didn't win the GMG this time around.

The returned Fairy Tail Members celebrated with the rest of the guild. It seemed that because Fairy Tail had so many strong wizards among them, six of them being Dragon Slayers and one being able to control the weather, Twilight Ogre was quickly run out of town and told to find someplace else to have their guild. Still Fairy Tail wasn't the strongest guild in Fiore at the moment. They were the third weakest so sixth. The only ones behind them were Quatro Cerberus, and Mermaid Heal. Fairy Tail entered the Grand Magic Games of X790 and did a lot better than they did in previous years, but they still fell to the likes of Raven Tail and Saber Tooth.

* * *

 _ **X790 Grand Magic Games Results:**_

* * *

Saber Tooth: 97 points

Raven Tail: 95 points

Fairy Tail: 93 points

Lamia Scale: 85 points

Blue Pegasus: 80 points

Mermaid Heel: 75 points

Quatro Cerberus: 70 points

Twilight Ogre: 65 points

* * *

 **Well, the three of us are back home after six years, but there is still no sign of the rest of our Nakama yet. I do hope we find them again. We can't give up hope. It really would've been nice if we won the Grand Magic Games, but we are just happy we got third place. The games were fun this year, but look out Crocus, Fairy Tail is going to win the games next year!**

 **To tell the truth, our revelations over the time we spent in the Dragon Realm came as major surprises to us. Who would've thought that Lucy and I are actually Dragon Slayers and have been all along?**

 **July 7th. I'm glad to see our family didn't give up hope for our safe return to Fairy Tail. I wonder, will Natsu and the others ever come back? I guess we will just have to wait and see.**

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Next Time:**_

It's time for the X790 S-Class Advancement Exam. Since their access to Tenrou Island is non-existent at the moment, they use Galuna Island. This Exam will be three days long and all three will be promoted. The three candidates must do three tasks and answer three simple questions from the current S-Class Wizards of Fairy Tail. Also Setsuko returns after a mission. She is now 22 like Luna is, but decides to tag along so she can watch, the same thing goes for Aspen as she is now 23 and wants to watch as well.

 _ **Next Time on Fairy Tail Generation IV**_ ** _\- Episode 02: Lucy, Lisanna, & Wendy's S-Class Exam_**

Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you!

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

(1) Once I can figure out how I am going to go about it, I will go into Lucy and Lisanna's training in more detail in a Flashback Chapter sometime down the line.

(2) An OC that the creator of Luna submitted to me for Blue Pegasus. I will go into more detail of him in a later chapter.

The next chapter will cover the following Episode:

Well what did you think? Please let me know. I'm surprised I got this posted as quick as I did.


End file.
